Inevitable
by Aredhiel
Summary: Zeke Jaeger puede luchar con fervor contra el destino, pero no puede huir de él. No importan los rumores y extravagancias, en nombre de su corazón, deberá consagrar su vida a Frieda Reiss / Fanfic para el concurso: "Shingeki no Lemon", de la página en Facebook: "Attack On Fanfics". / ZEKE & FRIEDA /


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias |** Universo alterno. Lenguaje soez. Alto en contenido cítrico: uso de limones, naranjas y toronjas en abundancia (?).

 **Notas |**

1 || Para el concurso, me fue sorteado lo siguiente:

Personaje: Zeke Jaeger.  
Lugar: Sala del trono.  
Frase: _"La lujuria merece tratarse con piedad y disculpa cuando se ejerce para aprender a amar"_.

2 || La Frieda representada en este fic guarda mayor relación con la del spin off canon: Shingeki! Kyojin Chūgakkō. Obra que retrata la personalidad de Frieda de un modo muy cercano a cómo habría sido en la historia oficial, sino hubiera sido arruinada por el poder titán.

3 || Mi agradecimiento y dedicatoria a la pluma de García Márquez. Porque solo una prosa que exuda tanta magia pudo sacar agua del desierto que en ocasiones fue mi caprichosa inspiración.

4 || Al lector: Bienvenido a este relato en honor al amor y la perversión. Entérate de que, a través de estas letras, estoy a punto de dejarte un poco de mi corazón.

* * *

.

.

 **INEVITABLE**

.

.

Con una certeza fatal, Zeke Jaeger está convencido que ese es el peor día de su vida: el remanso de aguas claras bordeando el palacio que se alza amenazador con sus piedras negras al cielo claro y burlón donde seres místicos se ríen de él, los murmullos expectantes de la multitud que le truenan en los oídos y la cara de culo de Levi, todo, no es sino un presagio de que este es el peor día de su vida.

Las cosas empezaron no tan antiquísimas, pero tampoco tan recientes. Ocurrió un día en el bosque que rodea la explanada del cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento en el turno de su guardia, mientras todos sus compañeros tenían tareas más divertidas como cazar o entrenar.

Vio una sombra a lo lejos deslizarse en medio de grandes robles como si fuera una ánima. Zeke, que con el pasar del tiempo es cada vez un hombre de menos fe a lo que no sea tangible y comprobable, se puso de pie, preparó su arma y siguió a la criatura que se deslizaba como aire en medio de los árboles. Incluso si era un fantasma debía saber que quebrantaba las normas al entrar a terrenos propiedad de los militares.

Grande, alto como pocos hombres, con sus piernas largas alcanzó a la criatura en poco tiempo y en efecto, no era un fantasma, era una muchachita cubierta por una pesada capa roja con felpa que contrarrestaba el blanco de su vestido y el blanco de su tez. Pese a su abundante y largo cabello negro, parecía un lirio: pálida, alta y espigada; sin embargo, más que nada era casi una niña, como bien delataba su cara de muñeca: nariz respingada, mejillas con sonrojo natural, dos enormes ojos azules y labios que le recordaban una flor de loto al abrirse.

Cuando notó todo ello fue cuando Zeke se planteó con seriedad que podía ser un espíritu, era demasiado bonita para ser real. Entonces, el conejo salvaje que llevaba en brazos le lanzó un zarpazo que le hizo sangrar y Zeke tuvo que descartar cualquier hipótesis sobrenatural.

—Señorita —se dirigió a ella aclarándose la garganta. Buscando que su tierna expresión no le distrajera de lo primordial—. Debo pedirle que se retire. Estos terrenos pertenecen a la milicia y no se admite la presencia de civiles.

Ella agitó las pestañas con inocencia.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó en un tono dulce como Zeke presintió que sería—. Pero _Pelusa_ solo podía ser liberado en un bosque y este es el que está más cerca de mi casa.

Levantó al conejo a la altura del rostro de Zeke un momento antes de apretujarlo de nuevo contra su pecho y caminar algunos metros, donde se agachó depositando al animal en el suelo. El conejo saltó de inmediato en una carrera despavorida perdiéndose en medio de unos arbustos.

Zeke curvó una ceja pensando que pronto alguno de sus compañeros designados a la caza de ese día, lo atraparía. Regresó su atención a la chica que se incorporaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Podría haberte servido de comida —cuestionó, ella lo miró horrorizada.

—Yo no soy quien para arrebatarle la vida a Pelusa —objetó frunciendo el ceño—. Con su permiso, señor.

Tomando el camino contrario a su posición apuntó con dignidad la nariz hacia arriba y se retiró.

Esa noche, en casa de sus abuelos donde vivía tras haberse escapado de la casa de su papá a los quince años en un acto de rebeldía, Zeke contó al papá de su papá la historia de la muchacha con cara de niña, concluyendo con una decisión que no sorprendió al señor Jaeger que, viejo y más curtido por los años, supo anticiparse a las palabras de su nieto tras oír una y otra vez en ese relato, apelativos como: bella, noble, generosa y rara, sobre todo, rara.

—Si la encuentro dos veces más, le pediré al «hada» del bosque que sea mi esposa.

No se volvió a tocar el tema en esa casa hasta cinco días después, cuando Zeke en uno de sus recorridos en las inmediaciones del cuartel, cerca de una lagunilla en el centro del bosque observó un bultito arrodillado en el piso.

—Hola —saludó con las manos sudadas cuando reconoció a la misma chica que era tan bonita como un «hada», apodo que le había otorgado al desconocer su nombre.

─Hola.

Correspondió ella bajando la mirada tras reconocerlo, con un dulce sonrojo en las mejillas que a Zeke le hizo latir el corazón hasta que un sollozo interrumpió el encanto y la hermosa muchacha, más niña que mujer, se puso de pie en un brinco y con manos firmes rasgó la falda que le daba a los tobillos desde los muslos, quedándose con tan poca tela cubriendo sus caderas que, la parte más inconsciente de Zeke rogó porque, de repente, se desatara un ventarrón.

—¿Qué haces? —Arguyó con la boca seca, terriblemente nervioso ante las acciones de ella que, con toda la inocencia del mundo, lo miró volviendo a arrodillarse en el piso.

─¿No es obvio? —contestó sin perder la calma a diferencia de él—. Termino de sanar a mi amigo.

«El cervatillo». Comprendió Zeke observando al cachorro de ciervo sollozar y lamer la mejilla de ella, agradecido de su bondad al vendarle la pata herida. Zeke, tenso, evitando desplazar su atención a las torneadas piernas de la chica y a la idea de que el viento levantase la poca tela que le cubría esas zonas que adivinaba deliciosas y prohibidas, volvió a contrariarla.

─¿Por qué no lo mataste? Podrías haberlo utilizado para alimentarte y vestirte. En estas circunstancias es lo que se hace.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero con una expresión más comprensiva que la primera vez. Se acercó a él y Zeke tuvo que esforzarse para no mirarle las piernas, y morderse la lengua cuando quiso rogar en su mente que, un maldito soplo de viento levantara de una vez la poca tela que le cubría las caderas.

─No porque algo se haga significa que debe hacerse ─su piedad, aunada a una sonrisa ingenua y apacible terminó por distraerlo por completo de sus piernas largas y esculpidas─. Hasta pronto, señor.

Se despidió y tomando de nuevo el camino contrario al suyo, desapareció por el bosque.

El señor Jaeger escuchó de nuevo esta historia en la noche con una manta en los hombros y una taza de chocolate caliente en su mano, de boca de su nieto que, estaba frente suyo y ambos a su vez, estaban siendo calentados por el fuego de la chimenea. La sentencia ya clamada y esperada volvió a hacerse presente.

─Definitivamente esa chica debe de ser mi esposa ─el señor Jaeger bebió un sorbo de chocolate ante las palabras de Zeke.

─Deben ser realmente unas piernas hermosas ─acotó suspicaz, pero desapasionado el hombre mayor.

Zeke casi se atragantó con su chocolate ante esas palabras. Pensó en eso aquella noche acostado en su cama. Tenía razón, lo sentía. El «hada» del bosque no solo poseía una belleza imposible, también era gentil, piadosa y generosa, sería una buena esposa, además, más allá de todo, había una necesidad inconfesable para casarse y no era otra que dejar de ser niño y convertirse, por fin, en un hombre.

Con diecinueve años de vida, se le estaba pasando el tiempo de conocer una mujer. Y no, las putas no eran una solución, no que fuera romántico, sencillamente no conseguían que se le parara. Ya lo había intentado.

─¡Fórmense! ─grita un hombre enfundado en un vestido─. Por aquí, por favor…

El día de la fatalidad, memora Zeke, se parecía mucho a este. No había en los cuarteles un tipo chiquito y gracioso en vestido intentando formar a todos, en su lugar estaba uno de los nuevos reclutas, un muchachito de apenas quince años casi en los huesos pero con un vozarrón impresionante, llamando a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la Legión al patio central para una misiva urgente.

Disciplinados y, ante todo, acostumbrados a obedecer, todos los miembros de la Legión estuvieron reunidos en el patio del cuartel en menos de media hora. Un evento natural si se considera que los integrantes de su rama militar pueden contarse con los dedos, al ser la de mayor tasa de mortalidad.

Con expresión pétrea y voz firme, ese maldito día, cuando Zeke y todos sus compañeros estuvieron formados en el patio del cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Keith Shadis leyó su condena:

─Por decreto real, los varones de la milicia que aún se encuentren solteros y en edad casadera, también entrarán en el proceso de «Selección».

Durante ese día, no se habló de otra cosa en los cuarteles que no fuera la nueva extravagancia de la loca Reina de Paradis. La mitad del cuartel sufría un dichoso delirio por aspirar a casarse con la mujer más poderosa del reino, a la otra mitad le daba igual, mientras Zeke, solo deseaba ver a la Reina para mandarla a coger por el culo.

Los Reiss lo han jodido desde siempre. Zeke tiene la extraña sensación que entre la marejada de cuchicheos, el rumor sobre que los Reiss leen en los astros su proceder y destino es la única cierta. Tiene la fatal certeza que en una de esas lecturas estuvo irrevocable, la proclamación de hacerlo miserable.

Pero Zeke es inteligente, lo bastante para nunca haber compartido sus conjeturas y frustraciones sobre la familia real.

Los Reiss son todo lo que irrita a Zeke en el mundo, son una sarta de pomposos y excéntricos que distraen a las personas de lo importante. Pan y circo para el pueblo, se prestan para ser la comidilla de todo Paradis bajo la excusa del amor de los plebeyos. La Reina es la peor de todos, Zeke no la conoce pero se la figura como una patada en los huevos.

En su primera expedición fuera de los muros estuvo en el frente de las líneas de guerra contra Marley, como correspondía a los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, combatiendo hombro con hombro con algunos de sus compañeros de la época de reclutas que, al final, no sobrevivieron. La guerra es tan terrible que, en aquella ocasión, en el fulgor del combate y con el pánico latente de la muerte en su cuello, se lamentó hasta del día en que nació. No obstante, el sacrificio enorme e impagable fue paleado un poco con la victoria.

Regresaron, sobre todo, los nuevos como él prácticamente llorando, pero el júbilo se le aplacó a Zeke cuando dentro de los muros, tan intensos como grillos en una noche de verano, los cotilleos solo alzaban una única dádiva a la belleza de la Reina.

Así el rumor de una joven de extraordinaria belleza corrió más fuerte que la victoria del ejercito porque, por supuesto, para la plebe la idea de ser gobernados por la llamada «mujer más bella del mundo» fue mucho más benévola y atractiva que una guerra por mucho que Paradis llevara la delantera.

Harto de los grillos fastidiosos, Zeke incluso buscó respuestas con su padre que lo sabía todo sobre todos, por su trabajo de médico, en un esfuerzo titánico debido a sus malas relaciones. Grisha, lacónico, en un único suspiro solo supo decirle que, no es que la Reina finalmente se hubiera presentado a sus súbditos, simplemente, alguien en el pueblo aseguró que la vio peinarse por una de las ventanas del palacio y enamorado de la ilusión que representaban los Reiss, se convenció de que era la Reina y de que la Reina era bella.

Días después, en un tiempo que a Zeke se le prolongó como si fueran años, cuando todo parecía, por fin, ser acallado en los profundos confines de la memoria colectiva de los ciudadanos, la belleza de los Reiss volvió a ser noticia de primera plana, cuando Urklin Reiss, el hermoso hermano mayor de la Reina salió en una caravana por el pueblo y no dejó duda alguna de que los Reiss debían ser los seres más bellos sobre el planeta.

«¡Son descendientes de los dioses!», clamaron unos. «¡Provienen de la mismísima Ymir y su raza de titanes!», aseguraron otros.

Zeke pasó esos días preguntándose con seriedad si la gente podía ser tan tonta como para creer que una persona de la estatura de Urklin Reiss podría tener ascendencia titán. Cierto que Urklin es exageradamente alto, aún más alto que él, pero esa es otra cosa.

─Dicen que la reina bebe sangre para ser bonita… tengo miedo de que te mate si te escoge para casarse.

Balbucea una mujer pequeñita con lágrimas en los ojos, aferrada al brazo de un muchachito larguirucho de mejillas hundidas, mientras se dirigen hacia el hombre gracioso con túnica que les hace señas para que se formen.

Zeke rueda los ojos… ¿Sangre? Es definitivo: las masas tienen demasiada imaginación.

Contiene el aire antes de expulsarlo por la nariz como un toro, frustrado de sentir un algo incómodo hacerle cosquillas el corazón. Lo entiende, brillante como solo él, lo sabe de inmediato: siente empatía por la mujer. ¿Y cómo no? Si la desdichada padece por la tiranía de la soberana de los Reiss igual que él.

La isla siempre ha sido tierra de reinas, en toda la dinastía de los Reiss, solo Uri Reiss logró convertirse en rey y ello condicionado a la ausencia de niñas en su generación. Se llegó a decir que la reina de entonces murió de la pura decepción de haber tenido solo varones.

Por eso, cuando la actual Reina nació, lo que casi acabó con Paradis no fue la guerra, sino el gozo. Su abuelo le ha dicho que la isla, luego de haber llorado más de cinco años a causa del nacimiento del príncipe Urklin, festejó por todo un mes el nacimiento de la primera niña Reiss después de toda una generación. Le dijo también que fue la única ocasión en que el pueblo vio a la Reina. No era más que un diminuto bulto de carne rosada envuelto en sábanas de seda que en la procesión del palacio a la plaza, no hizo más que llorar, aparentemente, lo que la pequeña Reina había querido durante todo el evento no era una retumbante pleitesía, sino solo un cambio de pañal. En efecto, la pobre criatura fue nombrada Reina antes de siquiera aprender a hablar.

─La Reina es tan hermosa porque desciende de un montón de uniones incestuosas que los Reiss hacen para preservar su pureza. Anunciarán que en realidad se casará con su hermano mayor, el príncipe Urklin. No te preocupes, no seremos escogidos.

Zeke rueda los ojos en dirección a dos muchachos un par de años más grandes que él. Existe cierto consuelo en saber que no es el único a quien no le hace gracia esa pantomima, aunque eso no evita que el sentimiento de desidia sea más fuerte ante otro tonto rumor con perspectiva tan optimista, pues de ser como los aludidos y él mismo quiere, no habría la «Selección».

La «Selección» es la máxima extravagancia de la familia Reiss. Una tradición tan antigua que se remonta a la fundación de Paradis y no consiste en otra cosa que una convocatoria masiva a todos los jóvenes entre diecisiete y treinta años al palacio real para que la soberana elija un consorte.

Si bien, la familia real y la Reina no tiene más exigencia que los candidatos en edades seleccionables se presenten en el palacio ese día, el pensamiento colectivo de la sociedad ante una oportunidad tan extraordinaria como imposible que solo ocurre después de muchas generaciones, tras reinados prósperos como largos hace que cientos de familias bendecidas con hijos o nietos nacidos en los años seleccionables, preparen a su estirpe con enorme disciplina y dedicación con el objeto de impactar a la Reina y ser elegidos para formar parte de la familia real.

Fue así que, mientras la reina no era más que una bebé de meses siendo atendida por muchas niñeras, Zeke con tres años, mientras aún aprendía a pronunciar frases más complejas e intentaba cambiar de forma definitiva el orinal por el baño, empezó a recibir a gente rara en su casa que le enseñaban cosas que no le importaban, como que el tenedor no servía para rascarse la espalda.

Solo años después, cuando sabía para que servían cada uno de los más de treinta y dos tipos de cubiertos que se usan en la mesa, cuando en lugar de salir a jugar con otros niños debía quedarse en su casa tocando el piano mientras cantaba bajo la vigilancia de una señora gorda, comprendió que la reina, con solo nacer, le había robado la infancia en nombre de un único día en el que era casi seguro, su vida no cambiaría.

Resentido con su padre que en el lugar de apoyarlo había consentido seguir con sus clases luego de la muerte de su madre e incluso éstas se habían intensificado cuando se casó con Carla, Zeke con quince años escapó de su casa. Lo único que le dolió de esa decisión, fue Eren con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y su vocecita diciendo: «Hermanito, no te vayas», eso le destrozó parte del corazón. Aun así, tres días después, viajó en un numeroso grupo al cuartel de reclutas con una sonrisa en los labios imaginando el rostro disgustado de Grisha. Se liberó. Los hombres más pobres del reino se unían a la milicia para poder tener algo seguro que comer el resto de su vida y, lo mejor, ningún militar, según las tradiciones del reino, podía ser un candidato para la «Selección».

Sin embargo, la loca esa que lo amargó desde que usaba pañales rompió todos los esquemas y protocolos, y convocó a todos los varones de la milicia también. Zeke el día del anuncio salió apresurado al bosque en busca del hada, no estaba dispuesto a que la estrafalaria reina Reiss lo jodiera, menos ahora que estaba seguro de pedirle a una mujer que fuera su esposa, no obstante, la hermosa muchachita con rostro de muñeca, no apareció ni ese día, ni los siguientes en los cuales la buscó.

Tuvo una crisis que preocupó en gran medida a su abuela e hizo suspirar con mayor desgana a su abuelo. No podría casarse con la mujer que quería por culpa de la Reina y tenía el inefable presentimiento que poseen aquellos condenados a muerte que, a diferencia de lo que pensó en la infancia, el día de la «Selección», definitivamente le cambiaría la vida.

No lloró a su «hada», pero la resintió de forma terrible porque estaba seguro que no habría placer más delicioso que volverse hombre transformándola también a ella en una mujer, bajo el romántico amparo de un matrimonio que no sería. Disgustado, volvió a intentar consumar el delicioso placer del sexo en brazos de una golfa con resultados catastróficos. Durante una semana completa visitó a una prostituta bellísima que lo tomó con gusto en un principio y luego como un reto personal, pero pese a que la sola visión de la espectacular mujer desnuda lo hacía sudar y casi explotaba cuando se exploraban con la boca y las manos hasta en los rincones más íntimos, no se le paró.

La última noche, ella golpeó su miembro con la palma y lo miró insatisfecha. Zeke era el hombre más guapo y considerado que se le había cruzado en su vida y no había podido ni estrenarlo. Con voz lúgubre solo concluyó con algo que Zeke ya esperaba:

─Me rindo.

Zeke le pagó la tarifa multiplicada por cinco, en un pacto mudo que exigía de la mujer su silencio. Tuvo suficiente con la humillación que suponía no poder servir como hombre, como para que esto llegará a oídos de algún miembro de la Legión que regara el chisme por todo el cuartel.

─Si esa mocosa se atreve a elegirme… ─escucha gruñir a Levi con el ceño fruncido conversando en susurros con Erwin─ juro que la noche de bodas me la cogeré por el culo.

Zeke observa de reojo al comandante Shadis, que funge como una especie de padre para todos los reclutas, mirar con gesto grave a Levi ante palabrotas tan mal disimuladas y por las cuales, las personas a su alrededor levantan un molesto coro de murmullos. Zeke hace un sonidito con la lengua disgustado de compartir con alguien tan desagradable como Levi su molestia por la reina y a su vez, ser incapaz de reírse porque entre todos, Levi es sin duda el candidato con menos probabilidades de ser elegido, su rostro anguloso de gesto siempre tenso, su estatura y su bocota, lo hacen todo, menos deseable y eso no según él, sino su excéntrica compañera, Hanji Zoe.

─Será Erwin ─había dicho Hanji un día en el patio rodeada de varios de sus compañeros─. Es el hombre más maduro, guapo, caballeroso y gentil en todo el cuartel y hasta el reino. Si el futuro esposo de la reina saldrá de los cuarteles de la Legión, sin duda será Erwin.

Eso había decepcionado a casi todos los enamorados de la Reina, a excepción de él que después de días infernales experimentó un extraño remanso de alivio en el alma. Si existían criterios respetados dentro de la Legión, eran los suyos, los de Levi, Erwin y Hanji, y siendo ellos parte del proceso, no existía opinión más certera e imparcial que la de su compañera.

Un traqueteo molesto similar a un silbido se hace espacio en el lugar, un pesado cortinaje color vino empieza a correrse de los costados, la sala enmudece con cierta solemnidad y Zeke sabe que el momento ha llegado. Un hombre pequeño y muy feo, de bigote y cabellos negros sube unos cuantos escalones y observa altivo a todos en la sala.

─Soy Rod, Rod Reiss…

El nombre no es en absoluto desconocido, por lo que una reverencia colectiva y protocolaria, se realiza. Zeke con pensamientos volados medita si aun viendo a este hombre la gente seguirá tan obcecada en la belleza de los Reiss. Si la Reina nació de la semilla de ese hombre debe ser una criatura de apariencia digna de lastima.

─Como sabrán, soy hermano del fallecido rey Uri y progenitor de la actual Reina de Paradis, a quien tengo la dicha de presentar de forma oficial y definitiva como la máxima soberana de nuestra nación este día.

Tras el estertor álgido y orgulloso que son las palabras de Rod Reiss, las trompetas hilan el canto de entrada para la Reina que se anuncia con un apagado sonido de pasos, tacones golpeteando el suelo. Los rostros de todos se elevan con respeto para observar en el alto de la escalera formarse una silueta femenina. Si la sala se puede considerar silenciosa es necesario aclarar que acaba de enmudecer más.

La impresionante visión de una muchacha haciendo el saludo de las tropas del ejército a lo alto de la escalera, los captura. Ataviada en un largo vestido blanco, con una corona que se ajusta perfecto al peinado alto, como alta es su estatura, la joven posee una cara que algunos creen que es de ángel mientras otros están seguros que es la de una diosa. Una belleza extraordinaria con una presencia imponente y avasalladora, propia de un emperador que no da lugar a dubitación alguna que el cargo de Reina que ostenta desde su nacimiento es suyo por derecho y no podría ser nunca de nadie más.

─Con ustedes, la soberana de Paradis y los muros, mi hija, la Reina Frieda Reiss.

Clama con orgullo Rod. Entonces, la Reina dibuja, por fin, una sonrisa en sus labios.

─Bienvenidos.

Y ante la primera palabra de la Reina pronunciada directo a sus súbditos, una ola de estruendosos aplausos se eleva. Un respetuoso júbilo se enciende en los corazones de los candidatos a consortes al contemplar a su soberana y se agita un loco deseo en la mayoría por ser el afortunado en convertirse en su cónyuge, incluido Zeke que, al contemplar a tan poderosa criatura, descubre en su asombrosa belleza al «hada» de los bosques que él soñó convertir en su esposa.

.

.

.

La vista nocturna a través de la ventana de la sala del trono ayuda a Frieda con sus nervios, aunque su agitación ante la perspectiva futura, no puede ser del todo aplacada. Mañana no solo cumplirá diecisiete años y será adulta en un contexto legal, también será desposada y conocerá los misterios de la intimidad. Sí, dejará de ser una niña y se convertirá por completo en una mujer.

Acaricia con delicadeza una de las cortinas de gamuza de la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en el marco. Todo había empezado en esa misma sala ante el agudo juicio de Urklin.

─A diferencia de los otros, no intentó violarme.

Comunicó Frieda a su hermano que la inspeccionó toda, vagando un segundo extra en sus largas piernas.

─A mí no me importa si andas desnuda ─expresó elevando una ceja─. Pero alguien en el palacio podría escandalizarse o emocionarse demasiado si te ve así y no queremos muertos en estas fechas.

Frieda se encogió de hombros y se colocó a lado de su hermano.

─Tampoco es feo ─acotó ignorando la exhortación con la vista fija en el mapa, observando a Urklin armar la nueva estrategia de guerra─. Él será mi esposo.

─Dijiste que es militar ─rebatió Urklin al término de sus palabras, dejando una de las piezas del bando enemigo en su lugar, poco convencido de su movimiento.

─Cierto ─admitió, arrugando la frente disgustada─. Convoca a la «Selección» también a los militares.

─Eso rompe las tradiciones ─objetó Urklin con hastío, más por no poder darle un término a su estrategia que por la decisión de Frieda.

─Yo soy la Reina y puedo romper lo que quiera.

Frieda tomó con desidia una de las piezas sobre la mesa y con maestría la hizo avanzar derribando uno de los ejércitos que estaba ignorando su hermano, concluyendo con facilidad la estrategia que daría sus frutos meses después con una victoria aplastante de sus ejércitos y haría que en dos días exactos, por órdenes de Urklin, a primera hora en todos los cuarteles del reino se realizara la convocatoria irrevocable para la «Selección».

Urklin siempre premiaba sus decisiones acertadas al ser estela de la educación que su tío Uri y el mismo, que fue el verdadero rey mientras ella crecía y ahora era su mano derecha, le habían inculcado toda la vida hasta que, a sus trece años, pudo realmente gobernar su nación y dejar de ser una reina de aparador.

Hace algunos meses y como manda la tradición, Frieda casi en un juego de niña invitó al doctor Jaeger y su familia, al palacio, cuando la nota de aceptación a su petición por la mano de Zeke, fue remitida en un texto breve:

«Es un honor para mí, Grisha Jaeger, entregar a su majestad a mi primogénito como su consorte».

La ofrenda llegó preciosa y más radiante de como Frieda lo recordaba. Alto, con los cabellos plata brillantes cayéndole en la frente, con una barba incipiente pero cuidada, enfundado en un terno construido con finas telas, a Zeke le lucían particularmente anchos los hombros ese día y las piernas parecían largas, como se debía, pero lo más memorable continuaban siendo los ojos miel que la idolatraron más que las primeras ocasiones que la vio.

Frieda dispuso una cena pomposa que le ganó la mirada curiosa de su hermano traducida en una risilla. Lo cierto es que Frieda quiso impactar y lo consiguió, la familia Jaeger se hizo chiquita ante su poder e incluso Keith Shadis, que también fue en el papel del padre militar de Zeke a despedirlo a nombre de toda la Legión, se notó incomodo durante toda la comida.

No fue presunción como podría parecer, fue una advertencia. Frieda sabía de casos antiguos en que los novios o los padres se arrepentían e intentaban desairar a la reina, lo usual era que a la familia se le cortara la cabeza y al novio se lo encerrara en las mazmorras hasta el día de la boda. A Frieda le resultaba la sola idea desalentadora, por lo que dispuso todo de tal modo que percibieran que estaba dispuesta a cortarles la lengua si la desairaban, pero sin necesidad de derramar sangre.

Había escogido a Zeke como su consorte y aunque tuviera que secuestrarlo, nada la disuadiría de desposarlo.

─Ahora estamos comprometidos, Zeke ─de pie, Frieda tomó la mano de su futuro esposo que permanecía sentado a su derecha, para colocarle la simbólica alianza de compromiso ante todos─. En agradecimiento a la familia Jaeger por concederme tu mano, les otorgaré tierras y el día de nuestra boda, tú serás nombrado príncipe de Paradis y Duque de Sina, y tu padre, tu hermano y abuelo serán embestidos de caballeros.

Zeke se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante tanta atención, mientras una ola de aplausos nerviosos inundó el salón.

Al término de la media noche, Zeke fue instalado en una de las torres del palacio donde permanecería hasta el día de la boda, para que pudiera convivir un poco con Frieda que observó desde lo alto de las escaleras de la puerta principal, cuchichear al padre y abuelo de Zeke con expresión inflexible para que, en caso de que tramasen quitarle al chico, se arrepintieran con solo verla a la cara.

─Debiste decirle a la reina ─murmuró el abuelo de Zeke para su hijo─. Ahora de seguro esa niña parirá iguanas.

Grisha volteó a ver el rostro impertérrito de la reina mientras bajaban y suspiró.

─No tendrán iguanas ─contestó como médico─. Los seres humanos no pueden tener iguanas.

─Pero Zeke por Dina, también tiene sangre real ─ replicó el abuelo─. Lo que lo hace pariente de la reina y cuando dos parientes se juntan, muchas veces tienen iguanas.

Grisha sabía que no encontraría modo de disuadir a su padre de ideas tan arraigadas en el colectivo de la isla que, apoyadas de la enfermedad del olvido, incluso habían desdibujado al paso de los años en el abuelo Jaeger, su brillante carrera de médico, así que calló, no sin antes pensar que, si bien los niños de Zeke y Frieda casi seguro nacerían sanos porque no eran parientes tan cercanos, resultaba curioso como el rumor incestuoso que rodeaba a los Reiss acababa de convertirse en un hecho real.

Solo cuando los carruajes con la parentela de Zeke abandonaron las puertas del palacio, Frieda se retiró de la vigilancia victoriosa, aunque curiosa del contenido de los álgidos murmullos de los señores Jaeger.

Entre cenas a la luz de las velas, paseos a caballo por los campos de los Reiss y cientos de regalos de Frieda para Zeke, transcurrió el tiempo bajo la atenta mirada de Urklin que vigilaba a los futuros esposos y la ilusión de Frieda por ser mayor de edad según las leyes de Paradis y desposar al hombre que, como había percibido desde el primer instante, era el amor de su vida.

Y mañana sería. Al fin, sería.

.

.

.

─Es impotente.

Anunció con voz lúgubre la más joven de las doncellas de la familia real, al consejo de ancianas, una semana antes de la boda.

─Explícate ─exigió la mayor de todas.

─Tengo una prima que tiene una sobrina que se dedica a la mala vida ─comentó la muchacha casual─. Tiene una amiga que trabaja como puta en un bar al sur de Stohess, ella le dijo que un joven oficial de la milicia llamado Zeke Jaeger contrató sus servicios, pero por más que intentó, no se le paró.

─¿Y cómo podemos comprobar la veracidad de esa historia? ─murmuró otra mujer suspicaz.

─Las mujeres de mi familia no son vírgenes puras, pero le aseguro que no son mentirosas. Si he decidido contar esto solo por el bien de la reina, señora.

El silencio en aquel momento se asemejó a cuando el agua nos cubre por completo, denso y pesado. La resolución como la joven doncella imaginó, no fue otra que una medida drástica.

─Habrá que hacer el elixir de la « _Phoneutria nigriventer (_ _ **1**_ _)_ » ─decretó la anciana mayor─. El muchacho no solo es casto como temíamos, también ha intentado dejar de serlo y no ha funcionado. Esto es peligroso, no podemos permitir que desaire a su majestad y menos que no le engendre un heredero.

Con esa resolución, en el periodo de una semana, se preparó el elixir que dotaría al futuro consorte real del vigor necesario para cumplirle a su esposa en la intimidad.

«Veinticuatro horas… se lo darás a beber al joven Zeke…»

El recuerdo en la mente de la doncella es confuso, pero el instinto le dice que la parte donde la memoria está difuminada, no dictaba otra cosa que darle el elixir al muchacho veinticuatro horas antes del gran momento, lo cual acaba de ser hecho, pues el futuro príncipe ha ingerido la bebida antes de salir de su habitación.

Zeke no tiene ni idea de que ha tomado, pero se le figura que debe ser algo para los resfríos. Le ardió la garganta al cruzar hasta su estómago y ahora se siente acalorado, incluso una gota de sudor acaba de bajarle por la frente recorriéndole la cara hasta la garganta. Esos modales que le restringieron la libertad hasta los quince años, han regresado y le hacen sentir una vergüenza anticipada de quizá apestar, cuando vea a Frieda.

Pero tampoco puede renunciar a verla. Es difícil conseguir instantes sin que Urklin esté con sus ojos severos en medio de los dos.

Cuando empuja suave la puerta de la sala del trono, Zeke está convencido que no debió apresurarse, su agitación es la que ha provocado este estado. Sin embargo, es tarde para arrepentirse. Ingresa en el más absoluto silencio hermetizando la puerta de la habitación y levanta la mirada hasta hallar a Frieda a un costado del trono, pegada a la ventana como una polilla atraída a la luz.

─Bu ─le suelta Zeke en el oído a Frieda tras dar dos enormes zancadas para colocarse detrás de ella provocándole un respingo.

─¡Tonto!

Chilla Frieda indignada golpeándolo con el puño cerrado a ciegas. Zeke ríe ante su toque, que más parece el rasguño de un gatito, agarrándola de la cintura con las dos manos para pasear los dedos por las costillas de Frieda como si fuera un piano.

─¡No! ¡Zeke!

Da un gritito Frieda antes de deshacerse en carcajadas por las cosquillas, retorciéndose en un juego de niños. Zeke se deleita en su risa. Es inusual oírla reír, pero cuando ocurre, lo ama, porque Frieda deja caer sus imponentes vestiduras de reina que subyugan a todos, incluso a él y vuelve a ser su dulce «hada» de los bosques.

Entre risas, Frieda gira hacia Zeke respirando agitada, posando sus delicadas manos en los hombros de él, entonces, todo vestigio de alegría se vuelve humo en su boca.

─¿Qué te paso? ─con un hilito de voz, le coloca las manos en las mejillas.

Zeke siente que está ardiendo, no obstante, solo ríe.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Estás… ─murmura ella angustiada colocándole el dorso de la mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura─ caliente, tienes las mejillas sonrojadas… estás enfermo…

─¿Qué? ─niega con la cabeza─. No me siento mal… solo tengo mucho calor.

Inconsciente, Zeke abre otro botón más de su camisa y separándose de Frieda boquea para tener algo de aire. No siente ningún tipo de malestar, pero…

─¿No lo sientes… el calor? ─le dirige una mirada seria a Frieda, ella levanta la barbilla, tomando de nuevo el porte de reina.

─Es febrero. Aún no hay calor ─dictamina y da dos pasos hacia él enredando los dedos en los cabellos rubios─. Tal vez sean los nervios… después de todo, mañana tú vida cambiará por completo.

»Te convertirás en mi consorte y vivirás para mí, bajo mi sombra y mi cuidado hasta el día de tu muerte.

Zeke moldea cada palabra en su mente. Había sido justo esa la razón por la que había huido hace años de su casa: el terror irracional de dedicar su vida, su ser y su alma a una sola persona. Pero es distinto a esos días, porque no se consagrará a una extraña, se consagrará a Frieda, la mujer, la niña hermosa que él ama.

─No tengo miedo… ya no lo tengo… ─aclara con aplomo─. Solo siento calor…

Ríe al final. Frieda le sonríe con dulzura en respuesta poniéndole una mano en la mejilla. A Zeke nunca deja de fascinarle cuan pequeñas son las manos de Frieda en relación a las suyas.

─Mi amor ─lo llama con mimo─, ve a tu cuarto. Ya te alcanzo con el médico. Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

Zeke no cree necesaria la atención de un médico, pero accede si eso aplaca la angustia de Frieda que le sonríe en agradecimiento, antes de tensarse. Siempre se pone rígida cuando le roba un beso y Frieda es lo bastante perceptiva para saber que, si sus dedos vagan por el lateral de la cintura estrecha y femenina es lo que pretende hacer.

Solo un beso pide antes de ser enclaustrado en su habitación con el médico. Solo eso.

Frieda se lo concede, tan piadosa y enamorada, jamás le negaría nada. Cuando los labios de ambos se encuentran es como si se desatase una danza mágica entre sus bocas. A Frieda le encanta el tacto rasposo de las mejillas de Zeke, por lo que posa sus manos ahí. Zeke contesta sujetándola del nacimiento de las caderas. Frieda le suspira en los labios. Es la primera vez que Zeke baja las manos hasta esa zona y el corazón se le desboca ante la premura.

El calor en Zeke se torna un remolino que hace nido en su vientre, como si algo buscara colapsar y caer en algún lugar más bajo. Se pierde. Siente que se pierde, aprieta a Frieda buscando no perderse, obligándola a que le rodee el torso con los brazos, a que lo cuide y lo proteja como lo ha deseado aún antes de conocerla.

─Ze… Zeke… ─balbucea la mujer más poderosa de todo Paradis en un beso que amenaza con ahogar demasiadas cosas─. ¡Zeke!

Articula un grito que es un canto desesperado por salvarse, cuando los deseos en Zeke se materializan y son tan perceptibles que los siente en algo rígido que empieza a rozarse en su vientre.

─Frieda… ─jadea acariciándole con los labios la mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello y tironear el pijama para exponerle el pálido hombro de lirio─, mi amor…

─Zeke… no… esto no es correcto… ─gime bajito Frieda intentando apartar a Zeke con sus pequeñas manos, en un esfuerzo inútil sobre alguien que posee un cuerpo tan poderoso como una roca─. Zeke…

Suspira desesperada una última vez, antes de saber que todo es infructuoso, cuando Zeke presiona su delicada fisonomía contra la poderosa de él, una vez más. La fricción consigue que su propio cuerpo reaccione: las delicadas cumbres de su pecho se tensan al rozarse con el torso de él.

─Fri… ─balbucea Zeke bebiendo de sus labios, acallando sonidos en honor a la lujuria cuando, al fin, abandona el femenino cuello enrojecido.

Quema. Es como si el cuerpo de Zeke sufriera una combustión interna que desea expandirse y abrasar también a la hermosa criatura que se estremece en violentos espasmos con cada movimiento de sus manos que la estrujan como el artesano a sus esculturas, buscando hacer de ella la más preciosa de sus obras.

La carga. Cargarla es fácil, Frieda pesa lo que pesa un pajarito entre sus brazos, un pajarito que podría romperse si su cuerpo poderoso la aplasta, lo que hará: aplastará a Frieda si esa es la forma de reclamarla como suya.

No le parece atemorizada. Zeke en ocasiones ha pensado que Frieda no le teme a nada, incluso ahora es como si supiera que hacer. Sin embargo, no le parece bien que se retuerza al punto de hacerlo trastabillar y caer sentando en el trono de Frieda que, aún frágil, lo ha apartado de un empujón. Pero no, Zeke no la dejará escapar ahora que la verga le duele tanto. Atrapa a Frieda de la muñeca y la hala con fuerza haciéndola caer sobre sus piernas, para luego rodearla con sus brazos impidiéndole toda salida.

La olisquea embriagándose de ella, Frieda lucha ante el pudor que le invade al sentir la virilidad de Zeke frotarse en ella. El problema no es pelear con él. Puede pelear con Zeke y puede vencerlo, el problema es luchar contra el incontrolable anhelo de su cuerpo que la traiciona, humedeciendo poco a poco su delicada intimidad.

Es inútil. Frieda acepta que es inútil cuando sus ojos entrecerrados al vagar sobre su propio cuerpo descubren sus piernas expuestas. Zeke ha empujado el camisón de dormir hasta su cintura y ahora está en el cuadro más indecente que le ha ofrecido jamás.

Suficiente. Frieda sujeta las enormes manos de Zeke y las eleva por sobre la cabeza de él. Su futuro esposo la mira expectante dejándose hacer, entonces, en una maniobra rápida lo suelta para tomar la camisa de él por los costados y quitársela, haciéndola volar por sobre su cabeza.

En cuanto la prenda aterriza en el suelo, Frieda tiembla ante su propia impetuosidad.

─Usted es una reina e incluso en la intimidad deberá actuar como tal…

La voz de la cortesana que la entrenó en las artes del placer vaga en su cabeza.

En una dinastía de reinas como las Reiss, incluso algo tan mundano como el sexo es cuidado. Por lo cual, desde sus catorce años, había sido educada para este momento. Porque las Reiss son reinas, porque incluso en la intimidad debían ser quienes estén en la cabeza.

No se dejará ganar.

─Quítamelo… ─exige con vocecita chillona y atropellada. Porque aún determinada y entrenada, esta no deja de ser su primera vez.

Zeke la observa y con menos seguridad que ella, se aventura a deshacer el lazo de la prenda e imita a Frieda que, con el corazón en la boca, le ayuda elevando los brazos.

Frieda desearía abrazarse a sí misma para evitar que él la mirara, aún si está en ropa interior le da demasiada vergüenza, sin embargo, no se cubre, sino que se apoya en Zeke para acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él.

─Frieda…

Zeke enmudece y el corazón empieza a tronarle en los oídos, quisiera ir despacio, disfrutarla más, pero cada vez le duele más la entrepierna. Presuroso, intenta deshacerse del sostén que, ante su falta de experiencia, termina por desatarse la propia Frieda, entonces, Ymir puede irse al demonio, porque solo puede existir una diosa y es aquella criatura con pechos perfectos que está sentada sobre él.

Inseguro y extasiado, explora las curvas perfectas, las siente, se maravilla, las moldea y aprieta con sus manos. Las cumbres en tono rosa son encantadoras, muy suaves, Zeke las contempla maravillado, las presiona con los dedos y los delicados pezones que arrancan encantadores soniditos de la garganta de Frieda, enrojecen, se inflaman, duelen. Zeke no sabe que duelen, así que las prueba, el instinto gritándole que enrojezca aún más la cima de esos senos perfectos; lo consigue, a base de mordidas y una diligente succión que él realizaría encantado el resto de su vida.

Frieda llora un poco, contagiada ahora de la fiebre del propio Zeke que, a su vez, hace que se sienta vacía, como si necesitara algo que la llenase, sin embargo, no ocurre, en su lugar, Zeke se levanta con ella encima, desorientada de placer, Frieda no sabe que ocurre hasta que se ve a sí misma sentada en su trono con las piernas abiertas y su intimidad expuesta. Zeke la sostiene detrás de las rodillas manteniendo sus piernas elevadas. Frieda cree que le explotará la cara de vergüenza, nunca nadie ha mirado su zona más privada de forma tan fija.

─No… ─murmura Zeke, desorientado─. ¿No debería haber algo…?

Y entre todo lo que Frieda espera, Zeke ha notado lo que ella consideró menos importante. El corazón amenaza con salírsele por la boca, cabecea, medita si debe decirle que esa misma tarde, cada zona de su cuerpo fue desprovista de cualquier vello porque, según el consejo de ancianas, nada debía cubrir su gloria la noche de bodas. Argumentó que a Zeke no le importaría si estaba toda peluda, pero ignoraron sus palabras y al final de la tarde acabó sin un solo vello, incluso en sus zonas más íntimas. Sobre todo ahí.

─Está bien… ─interrumpe Zeke sus pensamientos─, me gusta…

Apresurado, como siempre ocurre cuando hacemos algo por primera vez, Zeke no toca, no contempla más, solo busca probar un poco de la humedad que se desliza de aquel lugar que se le antoja tan bonito. La prueba, Frieda no dice nada, la prueba de nuevo, recoge el sabor intenso de la esencia con su lengua, entonces, la máxima soberana de Paradis da un grito que hace volar incluso a una lechuza posada en un árbol en los jardines del palacio.

Es demasiado. Frieda sabe que no lo resistirá mucho, la vergüenza de ser tocada así en su primera vez es algo que la rebasa. Se siente bien, muchísimo, pero es tan indecoroso.

Permite que Zeke beba de ella solo un poco más, antes de apartarlo y temblorosa cerrar las piernas cubriendo su delicado sexo.

Zeke la mira con cierto reproche. Frieda frunce el ceño y con manos temblorosas fija sus ojos azules en los ojos miel de Zeke y es ahora ella, recordando a la cortesana, imitándola, quien termina de desvestir a Zeke. De reojo, nota que ha transcurrido poco más de media hora. Eso es importante, pero está tan acalorada que no puede concluir porque.

Duele. Zeke siente que le duele, sin embargo, es un dolor agradable, es ansia, es alegría y es infinito. La boca de Frieda envuelve su intimidad, la toca, lo saborea. Su lengua, su boca. Zeke debería sentirse preocupado que Frieda sea tan diestra siendo una virgen, pero el ambiente es tan sofocante que eso será en lo último que va a pensar. Solo puede pensar en los besos y la succión que esa boca de terciopelo realiza con tanto amor sobre su miembro.

En el último año de su entrenamiento, cuando Frieda, por fin, fue tan mañosa como cualquier prostituta de burdel, bajo la supervisión de las ancianas y la cortesana, practicó en un guapo muchacho de cabellos negros lo que debía hacer con su esposo, excepto la penetración. Incluso cuando era más chica, luego de las sesiones tortuosas con la cortesana, donde permanecía con las manos atadas para que no se tocara, llegaba a su alcoba, se duchaba y se amaba a sí misma, pero sin introducir jamás nada dentro de ella. Ante todo, la virtud.

Hasta hoy.

Hoy, la virtud será rota.

Quiere más. Zeke desea algo más. Desea ser un hombre completo. Desea convertir a Frieda en mujer. La sujeta del cabello con tenue pulso, deteniendo la succión, las mejillas coloradas de aquella diosa amenazan con hacerlo perder la cordura, más porque su virilidad aún está dentro envuelta en la boca de ella. Zeke consigue apartarla de él, la sujeta del brazo y la arrastra hasta el suelo. La suave alfombra vino los acoge a los pies del trono. Frieda lo entiende, una gota de sudor se le desliza por el cuello. Zeke ve la gota deslizarse en medio de los pechos perfectos, entonces, más bestia que humano, le flexiona una pierna, expone la intimidad de ella y con premura roza toda la zona en una búsqueda incesante del punto que los convertirá en uno, con un proceder propio de la inexperiencia, cuando el objetivo es localizado, se deja caer sin paciencia ni espera.

Frieda grita de nuevo y una bandada de cuervos alza el vuelo esta vez. Grita, no tanto por dolor, duele, sí, un poco, aunque la cálida lubricación ha facilitado el paso de la virilidad ansiosa y palpitante del futuro consorte real a sus entrañas. No, no es dolor, es esa sensación ajena y desconocida de saberse completamente llena. Es perdición también, un remolino halándola.

Zeke es ahora más una bestia, un animal, un gorila gigante que desea sentirse pleno aún si debe descuartizar al hermoso pajarito debajo de él. Se retira y se empalma de nuevo dentro de ese paraíso, el pobre pajarito vuelve a gritar, se aferra al mono gigante del que se ha enamorado, sintiendo las primeras punzadas de placer recorrerle por la fricción que provoca el sexo de su compañero al acariciarla desde dentro.

Jadeante, mientras Zeke se acomoda sobre ella, prueba movimientos y velocidades, Frieda mira de vuelta el reloj, cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que ambos están en esa situación. Eso es importante, sabe que es importante, pero deja de serlo cuando las caderas de él empujan de nuevo contra las de ella y se ve en la necesidad de gritar, jadear y gemir, cuando ese vaivén acompasado forma una comunión en honor a su amor.

Zeke no sabe lo que hace. No sabe dónde poner las manos, no sabe cómo acomodarse. Zeke no tiene experiencia, Zeke no sabe nada, por eso, cuando Frieda sujeta una de sus manos colocándola en uno de sus pechos, le agradece con un apretón gentil y un pellizco bondadoso en el delicado pezón, sin dejar de empujar contra ella que, cada vez suelta canticos más agudos y lujuriosos.

Frieda siente que un voluptuoso nudo se forma en su centro, los músculos aprietan a Zeke, aquella sensación maravillosa y liberadora está a punto de alcanzarla, lo sabe y es dichosa. Sus uñas se clavan en la piel de Zeke con tal ansia que, un par de ligeros hilos de sangre empiezan a correr por esa poderosa espalda.

─Te amo… ─balbucea ferviente─. Ze… Zeke… te… amo… te amo…

Y solo una poderosa embestida que rasga la garganta de la reina, se alza en respuesta. Frieda aprieta más a Zeke, con sus brazos, con sus piernas, buscando extender la sensación maravillosa que la azota. Lo atrapa, obliga a Zeke a anidar en sus entrañas, luego, se debilita, se desarticula como una muñeca rota y, sin embargo, grita, porque liberado, Zeke se lanza con fuerzas renovadas contra ella buscando saciar su propia lujuria. Y Zeke es intenso, pero tan poco experimentado, tan torpe que Frieda puede asegurar con aplomo que casi le duele, como si la descuartizara.

«Una hora…»

Cuando Frieda no es más que el pajarillo agonizante en brazos de la bestia que se niega a dejar de poseerla, repasa el tiempo marcado por el reloj cuando su vista queda fija en el artilugio por casualidad.

«Una hora…»

Es importante. Una hora… llevan haciendo esto una hora…

¡Llevan teniendo sexo una hora!

Al fin, la verdad abrumadora la golpea cuando es solo Zeke quien la disfruta. Frieda piensa que no es posible, alguien tan poco experimentado como Zeke no podría durar tanto ni siquiera un hombre común podría hacerlo.

─¿Quince minutos? ─preguntaba la niña Frieda a la cortesana en una de sus clases.

─Sí, su majestad. Este acto tan sublime, si es satisfactorio, no debería durar más de quince minutos. Si dura hasta media hora, entonces, puede estar segura que está cogiendo con un dios.

─Fri… Frieda… ─con un jadeo entrecortado y una embestida que roba todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones, Zeke llama de nuevo al pajarito.

─¿Qué…?

Responde sin aliento cuando lo siente retirarse, entonces, le parece que algo en su intimidad se reciente, como si hubiera estado despertando de nuevo aquel calor glorioso e infernal por la energía de Zeke.

─Da… date vuelta…

Frieda no comprende hasta que Zeke la coloca boca abajo a cuatro patas. Todas las alarmas se encienden y sabe que, si bien en algún momento de su vida consentirá que Zeke la tome por la entrada de atrás si quiere, la cortesana le había advertido hasta el punto que llegaba la depravación de los hombres, sabe que ese día no será hoy. No será en su primera vez.

─No… ─gime suplicante─. Zeke no… por ahí no…

Lubricación, dilatación, lavado… ¡No está lista para eso!

Zeke la acalla cuando ingresa de golpe por donde manda la naturaleza, de nuevo, excitada por el vigor insaciable de él. Gime sonoramente y se deja hacer elevando un poco más la cadera para él. Le duelen las rodillas, no le gusta la postura, pero existe un inconfesable deleite de saber cuan profundo puede llegar Zeke dentro de ella.

El reloj marca diez minutos más.

.

.

.

No está en su dormitorio.

Urklin cierra de un portazo el cuarto de su hermana y suspira. Ha conseguido persuadir a su madre de tolerar la presencia de la bastarda en la boda y Frieda no está para comunicárselo. Frieda está nerviosa y Urklin sabe que la noticia habría conseguido sedarla de los eventos de mañana. Suspira. Cruzado los brazos, tamborileando los dedos, camina por instinto hasta que sus ojos azules están frente a la imponente puerta de la sala del trono.

Frieda está ahí, lo sabe. Adora la vista infinita que ofrecen las ventanas de la sala. Si algo puede calmarla es eso.

También sabe que, de seguro, está encerrada por dentro, detesta que la interrumpan cuando contempla casi sin respirar en un estado de completa fascinación, el paisaje.

Urklin sonríe. Su hermana ha adorado desde niña la sala del trono, como si aun siendo bebe hubiera sabido que su destino era ser la máxima regente de Paradis.

Abre la puerta con el dulce pensamiento haciéndose espacio en su mente cuando este, se triza cual cristal cuando lo primero que sus ojos captan, son un par de nalgas, moviéndose una y otra y otra vez, como si estuvieran empujando contra algo.

Luego percibe los sonidos, gemidos agudos, esos son de una mujer y gruñidos de un hombre.

«Zeke.»

Determina cuando el aturdimiento acaba y nota la espalda ancha precedida por una cabeza de cabellos rubios tan claros como plata líquida.

Zeke se está cogiendo a alguien en la sala del trono de su hermana.

Camina sin escándalo, pero tampoco con mucho cuidado hacia los descarados amantes, Zeke no lo nota, pero la mujer sí, cuando sus pies se posan junto a ella. Está en cuatro patas con la vista fija al suelo, lo ve por ello, levanta la cabeza y Urklin siente arder de la vergüenza.

─Hermanito…

Se inclina lo suficiente para agarrar a Frieda del brazo, poniéndola de pie con un tirón, la joven reina en respuesta da un grito. Lo cierto es que al retirarla así de Zeke, le ha hecho doler en esa zona tan delicada. Frieda se tambalea y Urklin debe apretarla contra su cuerpo con fuerza para mantenerla de pie.

─¿Qué significa esto?

Zeke se desconcierta un momento, antes de reaccionar y cubrir torpemente su virilidad con las manos. El calor se esfuma, de pronto, tiene frío, mucho frío.

─Yo…

─Has deshonrado a mi hermana un día antes de la boda.

─No… ─niega Zeke abrumado ante esas palabras llenas de verdad.

─Hermanito… ─susurra Frieda en el cuello de Urklin que, con ojos severos, se dirige a ella.

─¿Y tú? ¿Qué clase de comportamiento tan impropio es este para una reina?

─No se le baja ─murmura Frieda ignorando el reclamo, Urklin la mira desconcertado─. Zeke ha estado dentro de mí dos horas con quince minutos y sigue duro…

Frieda señala el reloj. Zeke lo ve y aterrado descubre que su futura esposa tiene razón. Por su parte, Urklin mira por completo espantado al muchacho sentado en el piso.

─Tengo miedo que no se le baje hasta mañana para la boda…

Urklin camina a trompicones con Frieda en brazos y como a una niña, le coloca el camisón por sobre la cabeza. Zeke los mira de reojo con una extraña sensación. Frieda no tiene ningún reparo en estar desnuda ante su hermano y su cuñado, no parece incómodo con la desnudez de su hermana.

« _La reina es tan hermosa porque desciende de un montón de uniones incestuosas que los Reiss hacen para preservar su pureza_ ».

Zeke presiente al ver como Urklin arregla a Frieda que, si él no fuese el prometido de ella, eso no significaría en absoluto para los Reiss un problema.

─¿Piensas quedarte ahí?

Zeke levanta la vista ante la voz de Urklin, a su lado, Frieda ya está vestida. Zeke, ahora más que nunca cree que Urklin y Frieda son dos gotas de agua… tan parecidos entre sí, como perfectos para una unión.

─No tengo toda la noche ─advierte con tono amenazador Urklin─. La boda de Frieda debe salir perfecta, así que, o te lo corto yo para que mañana estés decente y presentable en la ceremonia, o vamos ahora para que un médico te baje eso.

Frieda le da una mirada pesarosa a Zeke mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.

.

.

─Es inútil.

Dictamina el médico real con la vista fija en la virilidad erguida de Zeke. Frieda y Urklin también lo miran con atención ahí y Zeke está seguro que este debe ser el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

No entiende como con tanta tensión, su «amigo», sigue de pie.

Maldito sea. Nunca se paró cuando intentó volverse hombre con las prostitutas y ahora, con Frieda, parece querer quedarse levantado el resto de su vida.

Por favor, que alguien lo baje. Empieza a dolerle demasiado.

─Creo que es a causa de la picadura de una « _Phoneutria nigriventer_ » ─se rasca la barbilla el médico─, de ser así se le bajará por si solo en algunas horas más. Lo más prudente es esperar.

─Bien ─Urklin da un paso al frente y fija los ojos en Zeke. Soberbio y amenazador─. Nos vamos.

Urklin se retira y agarra de un brazo a Frieda.

─Zeke puede necesitar algo ─forcejea débil.

─Llamaré una mucama ─advierte estricto, mirando a Frieda con reproche.

─Nos vemos, mi amor ─se despide Frieda con dulzura mientras es arrastrada por Urklin fuera de la habitación.

.

.

.

Un hora más. Y no, no se baja.

Zeke está con la vista fija en el movimiento de las manecillas. Cada traqueteo del reloj es como una pulsación de los nervios inflamados de su pene. Duele muchísimo.

Suspira. Cierra los ojos un instante. Va a dormir, es lo mejor que puede hacer. Por suerte, medita en un intento de positivismo, los odiosos guardias que dejó Urklin, por fin, se han callado. Cierra los ojos, transcurren algunos minutos y la somnolencia empieza a invadirlo, se siente bien, le abstrae de la sensación opresora en su entrepierna, entonces, siente que alguien lo ahoga.

Abre de golpe los ojos y descubre la mano de Frieda sobre su boca. Ella se coloca un dedo sobre los labios pidiéndole silencio, antes de deslizar esa misma mano sobre la frazada y resbalarla por sus piernas. Empieza a temblar.

─¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? ─la cuestiona con cierto pánico.

Frieda le fija la mirada y levanta la barbilla, orgullosa y altiva, se enviste de vuelta en el porte de la reina.

─Mi maestra ─Frieda entorna los ojos recordando a la cortesana, su mentora en las artes amatorias, aunque no es algo que compartirá con Zeke─ solía decir que _«La lujuria merece tratarse con piedad y disculpa cuando se ejerce para aprender a amar»_.

Zeke contempla como Frieda al exponerlo por completo se sube sobre la cama, sobre él. Se sienta en su vientre y con dulzura le acaricia la mejilla.

─Urklin esta obcecado, pero yo sé que te duele ─declara en voz baja─. Esta lujuria te lastima, ¿cómo no puedo sentir piedad de mi amor? ¿Cómo no puede existir disculpa para nosotros en esta circunstancia que, sea como fuere, es en la que estamos aprendiendo amar del modo más básico y visceral?

Y con aquella declaración, Zeke más que ver a Frieda, la siente. Siente el momento exacto en que su delicada y pequeña mano sujeta su hombría y se guía dentro de ella. Pierde el aliento, casi convencido de que se muere, cuando siente de nuevo la cálida humedad y la estrechez de ella. Frieda se balancea un poco, el aliento se agita a la par del de ella, entonces, Frieda se detiene y le mira a los ojos irguiéndose sobre él y es así, en esa postura, iluminada por la luz de luna que entra por la ventana que Frieda se revela gloriosa, manda a volar el estorboso pijama y se expone desnuda, con sus pechos perfectos y su intimidad conteniéndolo, toda su voluptuosa sexualidad para él.

─Mi pobre Zeke… mi pobre amor…

Lo monta. No hay un término amable para definirlo, porque es así: lo monta. Lo monta como se monta a un garañón y solo por instinto, Zeke la agarra de la cintura intentando marcarle el ritmo, sin lograrlo, más prendado de sus senos y su movimiento hipnótico. Cómo presiona esa zona tan sensible de él, dentro de ella. Cómo le duele y como Zeke debe ser masoquista para desear que esto no termine.

Gruñe casi sin resistirlo, gruñe decepcionado cuando Frieda evita que le presione los pechos, veloz y felina, se extiende sobre él y en su lugar, casi en un castigo delicioso, le muerde tan fuerte la clavícula que le hace sangrar, entonces, lame la herida. Eso le confirma a Zeke que Frieda bebe sangre como decían los rumores y que debe beber mucha, para ser tremenda diosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo está así? ¿Cuánto? Se pregunta obnubilado antes de incorporarse, tomarla de la cintura y colocarla con rudeza sobre la cama y reclamarla desde atrás. Como ama esto, acepta en un sueño mágico, embistiéndola. Como ama tenerla en esa posición, dominar a esa mujer que controla todo. Su apariencia dulce, su carita de niña, no es otra cosa que el más grande los engaños, ella es fuego, más que una reina, una verdadera diosa y Zeke adora domar a esa diosa tomándola en esa postura.

Frieda ya no mira el reloj, no tiene porqué, ha pagado a cada guardia una bolsa con monedas de oro por este momento infinito, por este instante completo, por cada orgasmo en el que los simples mortales somos todo, somos nada y somos dioses.

─Ze… Zeke…

Seguramente, más adelante, sin la adrenalina consumiéndola como fuego, Frieda será consciente que un acto tan salvaje le impedirá caminar bien, mas no ahora, ahora, solo desea que Zeke esté dentro de ella el resto de su vida.

─Las mujeres ─solía decir la cortesana─, somos capaces de tener cientos de orgasmos en una sola noche. Hemos sido bendecidas así. Por eso somos putas y los hombres no. Los hombres no pueden. Ellos se sienten superiores por intimar con mujeres como yo, pero vienen por veinte minutos y se van. En tanto, nosotras, podemos repetir este acto delicioso una y otra y otra vez… y ya quisieran los señores de familia poder coger así, salir de nuestros lechos y coger a su esposa al llegar. No pueden, llegan y se duermen junto a su mujer, ¿y qué cree, su majestad? Mientras mi amante duerme, yo ya me he cogido a tres más aparte de él.

Con ese pensamiento, Frieda se deja caer rendida en la cama pero con la cadera ligeramente elevada para que Zeke no interrumpa su labor, no lo hace, pero se complica tomarla así. Cuando se detiene, Frieda temblorosa se acomoda boca arriba, se acomoda para él, sin embargo, Zeke no la toma de vuelta, en su lugar, la llena de besos hasta en el más íntimo de los rincones, en los senos, en el vientre y bebe la humedad que mana del delicado centro. No cabe de la emoción, esto es hermoso y excepcional.

El sexo con amor es perfecto.

Agotado, rendido la reclama una vez más. Frieda lo recibe, le besa en la mejilla. Llora.

─Te amo… te amo tanto Zeke…

Zeke ríe.

─Yo te adoro… ─jadea en respuesta─. Te adoro… te venero… te amo como la diosa que eres…

La besa con un beso mortal, antes de embestirla y abrazado por la intimidad de ella, empujarse lento pero indómito. Tan apretada, la diosa envuelve la intimidad con la suya y es perfecto, perfecto y perfecto…

Entonces, acaba.

Frieda se aferra a él, lo presiona dentro de ella, contrae cada músculo en torno a la hombría de Zeke y grita extasiada, él le muerde el hombro superficialmente para no emitir ningún sonido y la aprieta con fuerza, buscando fundir su anatomía por completo con la de ella.

Están asustados, pero más que ello, agotados. Juntos se descompensan. El orgasmo, precioso y codiciado, ha llegado y los libera. Zeke anida en Frieda colmándole la intimidad con su esencia.

Respiran, desearían decir algo más, pero en estas circunstancias, nada es preciso ni suficiente.

Frieda se aferra a Zeke, casi ahogada, él la recibe entre sus brazos poderosos, la acuna.

─Te adoro ─le repite sobre la frente, con un beso. Ella se aferra a él. Que gloriosa sensación de sentirla por completo desnuda y pegada a su cuerpo también desprovisto de toda prenda.

─Mi amor… ─murmura Frieda con una sonrisa cansada.

Suspiran al unísono y entonces, caen dormidos.

.

.

.

Años después, en Paradis, la eterna tierra de reinas, durante el próspero gobierno de la Reina Frieda Reiss, luego de la victoria sobre Marley, los trovadores cantarían las primeras historias en honor a la que, por muchos años, sería apodada «la mujer más bella del mundo».

Se cantaría sobre su boda, una canción alegre sobre una ceremonia accidentada, porque según las malas lenguas, aquel día el consorte llegó al altar caminando con las piernas muy abiertas y la pobre Reina cojeaba tanto que no pudo ni bailar.

La picardía tampoco se haría esperar, pues los poetas recogerían del populacho los rumores sobre las dotes de semental del consorte real, tan vigoroso como un león, se diría que podía hacerle el amor a la bella Reina Frieda por horas, algunos más osados llegarían a decir que incluso por semanas. Que Zeke Reiss, de soltero apellidado Jaeger, fue escogido precisamente por ser tan virtuoso en el arte de amar.

Bellísima, porque siempre lo sería, con una expresión calmada, una Frieda ya de cabellos grises, pero aún soberbia e imponente escuchará desde su trono tales odas en su honor y reirá, a su lado, Zeke, con los dedos entrelazados a los de ella, con las manos también ribeteadas de arrugas, la acompañará en sus risas.

Porque solo con muchas décadas a sus espaldas y con una perpetúa felicidad en la vida, Zeke comprenderá que la gente, jamás dejará de hablar.

Y que lo hagan, que la plebe siga murmurando, para Frieda y Zeke estará bien, en tanto puedan seguir amándose mientras se ponen más viejos y más felices, sujetados de las manos escuchando las risas de sus nietos como cantos.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES** || La « _Phoneutria nigriventer_ » es una araña venenosa procedente de Brasil. Pese a eso, su picadura no es mortal aunque su veneno si tiene un efecto particular: provoca erecciones que se pueden prolongar por horas. De hecho, debido a esta virtud, este pequeño arácnido está en vías de extinción… u_u


End file.
